


【MM】Hello! MC（24）猫-4【R向注意】

by yukito_lee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukito_lee/pseuds/yukito_lee
Summary: * CP：Saeyoung*MC（时空穿越异能者——精神力侦查+攻击系）* ooc注意，人物私设多到飞起~





	【MM】Hello! MC（24）猫-4【R向注意】

【Saeyoung车上】

前排驾驶座：猜拳赢了弟弟，却还是穿着连衣裙在开车，心情难以言说的Saeyoung  
后排右边：穿着哥哥的T恤，认真在打游戏的Saeran  
后排左边：无聊看着窗外发呆，因为不知道算不算和好了，心里还有点别扭的你

“Saeyoung每隔一天进入RFA公寓是为了吊我上钩？”  
你的智商猝不及防的就上线了。  
“发现的还不算太晚。”  
Saeran头都没有抬一下。  
【Saeran一定是被Saeyoung带坏了，一定是这样！】

“为什么最先出现的是Saeran？”  
“如果出现的是Saeyoung，你恐怕连话都没机会说，就被抓回家关起来了。”  
“我现在可是满状态，如果我用精……我是说我认真起来，你哥不可能抓到我。”  
“你就没意识到自己根本不可能对Saeyoung认真动手吗？”  
“…………虽然不想承认，但是你说的有道理。”  
前排认真开车的女装大佬嘴角不自觉的翘了翘，心情好了那么一点点。

“啊，说起来翘班了好几天……”  
“替你请了一个月假。”  
Saeyoung的声音从前面传来。  
“那个不着调的女人居然批了？理由呢？”  
“小腿骨折。”  
“那个……Saeyoung啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是想打断我的腿？”  
“是想过，不过我舍不得。”  
“……”  
【感觉好日子到头了，现在逃还来得及吗？】

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
到Saeyoung家时已经将近凌晨12点了。

你的身体虽然不累，但是精神上的疲劳感都溢出体表了，感觉思维继续运转下去头发都要变白了。  
车门打开，Saeyoung直接把你抱了出来，你突然有点慌，挣扎着要下地。  
“别乱动。”  
“我自己可以走。”  
“不是累的眼睛都快闭上了么。”  
“还不是为了和你们斗智斗勇……我自己可以走。真的。”  
“好吧。有不舒服告诉我。”

Saeyoung乖乖的把你放下，牵着你的手，走进房子里。  
被女装大佬抱着进屋什么的实在太羞耻了……

Saeran和你们道了晚安，就溜进自己房间睡觉去了，反正他的任务已经完成了。

你被Saeyoung牵着一直走到他房间门口。  
“那个……我先回房睡觉了哈，晚安。”  
你不动声色的松开手，转身准备跑路。  
一根手指勾住了你右边的细肩带，这个动作的威胁意味太浓，你毫不怀疑自己再动一下可能就会当场裸奔。  
“你要回哪个房？”  
头顶传来Saeyoung凉飕飕的声音，你整个人都跟着打了个冷战。  
“我……”  
你还没有来得及解释什么，就被迫跟着那根勾住肩带的手指倒退进了房间，房门就在你面前直接被关上了。  
房间里没有开灯，只有窗外月光洒进来的光亮，很暗但又不至于看不见。  
你面朝着房门，身后传来窸窸窣窣衣物摩擦的声音，紧张的你都不敢转身。  
很快身后贴上来一具火热的男性身躯，你被困在了门板和他之间，心跳如鼓，这小黑屋场景怎么有种似曾相识的感觉……

“我想你了，MC。”  
Saeyoung温热的呼吸就吹在耳朵上，他的唇距离你的耳垂只有不到两公分，纷乱的思绪被吹散了一地，骚动如成千上万的蚂蚁从体内深处不断涌出，蚕食你的理智。

你勉强维持着清明，两手支撑着身体维持和门板的距离。  
身后的气息不断笼罩过来，他什么都没有做，只是贴近你的后背，就已经让你热的起了一层薄汗。

他的手拢起你身后的长发拨到身前，手指轻轻划过颈侧，抚上你的脖颈，引来一阵酥痒，你不能自已的抬起头深吸了一口气，他的手指在你的颈动脉上滑动着，感觉只要稍一用力，就能让你窒息。危险的气息反而让你的神经兴奋了起来。

湿润温热的柔软薄唇覆上了后颈的软肉。他的唇舌在你敏感的后脖颈上落下细密的轻吻。动作缓慢而轻柔，你的呼吸都开始停顿。

你原本已经准备好了承受他的狂风暴雨，却没想到他竟然用这种方式消磨你的意志力。你感觉自己都快要被他逼疯了。

“Saeyoung……”  
你下意识的喊了他的名字，语气里竟有些急迫。  
“这么快就等不及了吗？”  
“我才没有……”  
你急着否认，换来背后戏虐的轻笑声。

脖颈上的手移到了身后，指尖恶作剧般在背后领口边缘的皮肤上轻轻滑动了几下，才拉开了连衣裙的拉链，还顺便解开了胸衣的搭扣。

胸前的束缚一松，你下意识的用手按住了胸前的衣服。  
细肩带直接滑落到臂弯里，你紧紧抓住裙子才不至于马上走光。  
你的脸颊和手臂也因此直接贴在了门板上，身体前倾，导致屁股向后触碰到了男人的胯部，你收紧臀部往前挪了挪，结果被Saeyoung报复性的往前用力顶了一下，换来你一声闷哼。冰凉的木质房门和顶着腿心的火热硬挺让你倍感煎熬。

湿热的唇再次吻上了你的肩膀，他还用牙齿不轻不重的啃咬肩颈，两只干燥温热的手掌也贴上了光裸的背，温柔的抚摸着每一处滑腻的肌肤。

两只大手的爱抚渐渐下滑到腰间，指尖的动作像是挠痒一样，惹得你不自觉扭动身体想躲开。  
一只手往上滑到浑圆的下沿，手指描绘着边缘的形状。而另一只手贴在小腹上，手指在内裤的边缘摩挲。

“把手松开一点。”  
Saeyoung在你耳边用低沉的男音蛊惑着你。  
“不要……”  
你抓紧衣服做着无意义的抵抗。  
“真的不要吗？”  
手指往内裤里面又前进了一点。  
“唔……别……”  
你感觉到手指已经摸上了耻骨，在稀疏的毛发里打着圈。

你的手臂放松下来，大手从下沿爬上了你的柔软，绵软的乳房被拢在手里揉捏，食指在乳尖上来回扫动，粉嫩的顶端被蹂躏的挺立起来，夹在两根手指间不停挤压拉扯。

乳尖上传来的快感，刺激着你的神经。  
你咬着下唇，喉咙里发出的低低的呻吟声在寂静的房间里格外清晰。  
内裤里的手被抽了出去，还没等你缓一缓，那只手就直接撩起了裙摆，把内裤褪了下去，滑落在你脚边。

手指从尾椎骨慢慢探入腿心，坏心眼的擦过了后庭让你恐惧的瑟缩了一下。两根手指在花瓣间上下抚弄，很快就有润滑的液体流了出来沾湿了手指。

往前拨开花瓣，按上柔嫩的花珠揉弄。强烈的快感袭来，你再也控制不住的断断续续呻吟。  
“啊……啊……那里不行……”  
越来越多的湿滑流淌出来，你仿佛能听见水滴在地板上的声音。  
他等指腹下的花珠被揉弄的差不多了，突然用力一按，快速的摩擦，激烈的快感袭来，你弓起背，一切都来的太突然，压抑在喉咙的呻吟脱口而出。  
“轻一点哦。Saeran可能还没睡着……”  
【那你还在门口做这种事……混蛋Saeyoung，大猪蹄子，流氓……】你分出一只手撑住门板，急促的喘着，心里不停的腹诽。

还没等你从高潮的余韵中缓过来，他的手离开了腿心，爬上了你另一边胸乳，手指沾湿了乳尖变得滑腻腻的。  
Saeyoung被他释放出来的硬挺贴上你的腿心，在花瓣间摩擦，不时的擦过因为高潮而过分敏感的花珠。你被他蹭的不住的颤抖。

“Saeyoung……不要在这里……去床上好不好？”  
你想起那天镜子前，差点腿都断了………祈求的声音带着连你自己也不想到的娇软，听得人心里酥麻。  
“一会再去床上。”  
Saeyoung说着把你翻了个身，扯掉了被你捏皱的衣裙，你已经没有了力气再去顾忌什么走不走光了。

屁股被托高，你的胸乳正对着他的脸，乳尖被含进口中吸吮，男人的粗重呼吸混合着舔舐吸吮的啧啧水声。

你庆幸他没有开灯，你不想让他看见你情欲高涨，脸颊绯红的样子，可他还一直发出这种脸红心跳的声音，简直太羞耻了。

他托着你压在门上，你的两腿挂在他腰间，滚烫的坚挺在花瓣间磨蹭了几下，顺着湿滑顶进了一截，你咬住他的肩膀忍受异物入侵的胀疼。

他轻吻你的脖颈和锁骨，安抚你的不适，再慢慢的推进直到整根没入，填满了你的空虚。

他的律动由缓到急，门板被撞的发出了细微的响声。你的呻吟毫不保留的传到他耳里，他更卖力的动作起来，想听你为他动情的失控尖叫。

你虽然脑袋一片空白，被他撞的都要魂魄离体，还是克制着自己不能太大声。

直到外面安静的走廊里响起Saeran的脚步声。你浑身一颤，下身的花道也猛的缩紧，搞得Saeyoung差点就忍不住要射出来了，偏偏今天他还没有做安全措施。

你紧张的拼命拍Saeyoung的肩膀，让他停下来。  
“混蛋，快停下来，Saeran在外面。”  
你急的压低声音在他耳边咬牙切齿，这个可恶的男人一直都没有停止抽动，只是幅度变小了很多。

“那你忍着点，别让他听见。”  
说着退出来一点，再一下一挺到底。  
“啊……”  
你一口咬在他肩膀上，一点淡淡的血腥味流进嘴里。  
“嘶……你也太狠了……”  
Saeyoung忍着疼，埋在你身体里不动了。  
走廊里的声音也远去听不见了。

Saeyoung托住你的臀，抱着你离开了门板往房内走。你两腿夹紧他的腰，搂住他的脖子防止自己掉下去。他的硬挺还在你体内，随着走路的动作，一下一下往里面送，你也跟着他的节奏小声的呻吟着。

他抱着你坐在了床边，从下而上的挺动，你胸前的柔软也跟着上下起伏，顶端的粉嫩轻颤着，勾得他又一口含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。大手也捏上另一边的嫩白，将自己的力量覆盖在上面，捏出一道道深浅不一的指痕。

他在你娇媚的浪叫声中，愈发用力的顶弄，腿心感觉都要被撞麻了。生理泪水挂在眼角，脑中一片空白，快感堆积到了顶点，你的身体不自觉的后仰。从深处一股热流溢出来，随着他更猛烈的挺动，被带出来滴落在床单上，还有一些在床边的地板上。

狭窄的甬道一阵阵收缩，他狠狠的往你的花心撞了一下，伴着你一声尖叫，飞快的抽离了你的身体，温热的白浊液体射在了你的小腹上，顺着你的小腹往下流进了两人紧贴的部位。

“让我休息一下就抱你去洗澡……”  
Saeyoung的下巴搁在你的肩膀上直喘。  
“谁让你非要在门口……”  
你忍不住掐了一下他的胳膊，无奈肌肉太紧实了，他完全没有反应。  
“MC也等不及了不是么？”  
你感觉到有两只手在你屁股上揉来捏去。  
“……谁说我等不及了。流氓，快起来，痒死了。”  
毛茸茸的发梢随着他的喘息，挠在你的颈窝实在太痒了，你忍不住手指插进他的发间，推着他的头。

他抬起头，突然捏住你的后脖颈压向他，吻上了你的唇，舌头直接钻入你的嘴里和你纠缠，狂风骤雨般掠夺你的氧气。

Saeyoung以前只有被你惹的失去理智的时候才会这么吻你。你无力的承受着他的肆虐，手指无意识的抓紧了他的肩膀，原本被你咬破皮的伤口，又渗出了血迹，染红了你的手指。

在你以为自己快要窒息而死的时候，他轻咬了一下你的嘴唇，放开了你。

“这是惩罚，以后不许再逃走。”  
“我怕再惹你伤心。”  
“我相信你能控制好自己不会再过度使用。”  
“Saeyoung，万一哪天我又玩脱了，你怎么办？”  
“未来本身就是不可预知的。所以更应该珍惜现在在一起的时间。你不想着好好安抚我，竟然还畏罪潜逃。”  
“对不起，Saeyoung。”  
“这不是我要听的那三个字。”  
“……我爱你，Saeyoung。”  
“这还差不多。我也爱你，MC。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
后续小剧场

第二天早上三个人一起吃早饭时，Saeran一直用平静无波的眼神盯着Saeyoung肩膀上的大号创口贴，看了许久悠悠的说了一句。“哥，注意身体。”

“噗……咳咳咳咳咳……”  
你嘴里的牛奶瞬间喷了坐在你对面的Saeyoung一脸，呛得你眼泪直流，咳个不停。

“昨晚你都听见了？”Saeyoung尴尬的拿起纸巾抹脸。  
“你问的是房门还是MC的声音？”

你站起身，用音速飙回了房间，不想再继续听这糟糕的对话。

所以还是不要一起住比较好啊……妈妈，我又想逃了怎么办……T_T


End file.
